


Story

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint soothes his newborn son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

The cry of the baby filled the apartment waking up the new parents. Both Clint and Natasha groaned seeing the time, it was 2am at night.  
Its been a month since Natasha gave birth and the baby still didn't sleep through the night.  
Clint told Natasha to sleep as she was exhausted, by taking care of the baby all day.  
Clint entered the baby's room. He walked over to the crib and stared down at his son.  
Jeremy Philip Barton has wisps of blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and resembles his father. From his mother he inherited her pale skin and straight nose.  
Clint picked Jeremy up and sat on the rocking chair.  
He started telling his son the story of Robin Hood and his Merry Men.  
Slowly Jeremy fell asleep. Clint stopped rocking and kissed his son's forehead. He gently placed him in the crib, switched of the lamp and promptly went to bed.  
He spooned Natasha and fell asleep. No sound of the baby crying was heard till the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> 5th in series.


End file.
